Thanks for the Memories
by Blue Chocolate Frogs
Summary: Hey guys! This is my first fanfic and it's about how Annabeth loses her memory and Percy has to win her love back. Rated T 'cause I'm cautious.
1. The Perfect Day

**Hey guys! This is my first ever fanfic, so please don't be to rough on me! I'm learning, I promise! Reviews are appreciated, so please, enjoy!**

* * *

The Perfect Day

Percy almost started crying when he found out about the accident.

Annabeth had lost her memory and was in a coma.

Everything was going great the day before. Before they found her in her cabin in a coma.

When I woke up, the day before, I just knew it was going to be a great day. The sun was shining, there were big, fluffy clouds in the sky, there was a small breeze,

and all the birds were chirping.

I went to the pavilion for breakfast and saw my favorite girl sitting at the Poseidon table with her back to me.

I couldn't believe how beautiful she looked. The sun was shining right on her, making her glow. She looked like an angel. She was wearing one of my blue sweatshirts, that was way to big for her, blue jeans with a belt that held her knife, and she had her hair pulled back into a pony tail, but some pieces of hair were falling out. She had a book open next to her and was reading it intently.

I sneaked up behind her and put my chin on her head, and hugged her middle.

"Hi Percy," she said without taking her eyes off her book and never turning around.

"What! I could have been when of the Stolls for all you knew!" I exclaimed while I sat down next to her.

She smiled and said, "Oh please, none of the other boys would ever try that with me."

Percy nodded and took a bit of her bagel that was on her plate.

"So, what book are you reading?" Percy asked, not wanting push it closed to look at the title.

"It's a Harry Potter book" she said still never looking at him.

"Oh. Wait, haven't you already read that?" he asked, confused.

"Yes."

"Why don't you ever read happy books? You always read these kinds of books and end up sobbing to me about how they ended wrong. Plus you already read this one and cried for a week."

She turned and glared at him, and he stuck his hands up in surrender.

"Okay, okay. I have a surprise for you for lunch," he said smiling.

"Oh really, Seaweed Brain?" she glanced at me and smirked.

"Mmhm," he smiled and leaned over to kiss her cheek.

"Ariana Cameron!"

Percy and Annabeth looked up and saw Dionysus pointing a finger at Annabeth.

"I don't care if you defeated Kronos or not, NO SITTING AT DIFFERENT TABLES!" he screamed turning a shade of purple.

Annabeth groaned and gathered her book as she started rising from the bench.

"Well, I'll meet you here so we can go to the surprise together," Percy said, flashing a smile that showed off his perfect, white teeth.

"Okay, I'll see you later," Annabeth said as she turned around and started walking towards the Athena table.

"See ya, Wise Girl," Percy called after her.

/

Percy walked towards the Pavilion, and saw Annabeth, sitting at the Athena table, laughing with her siblings.

He walked up to her, held out his hand and said,"Are you ready m'lady?"

All of her siblings giggled as she blushed and took his hand.

He led her to the beach where he had set up a picnic.

"Oh Percy! It's wonderful!" she said as she leaned up to kiss his cheek.

"I know right! Grover helped me a bit though."

By a bit, he meant that Grover had basically done the whole thing. He hoped that he won't be to angry with him for taking all of the credit.

"Isn't it such a beautiful day?"

"Well, yeah, for now. See those clouds?" she asked, pointing towards the sky.

Percy just nodded and kept on eating his sandwich.

"They bring rain and sometimes storms," she said matter-of-factly.

"Oh," Percy said smartly.

Sometimes he felt stupid when Annabeth said things like that. It made him feel as if he should know that, and that everybody else does, but not him because he is dumb.

/

Once they finished eating their lunches, Percy noticed the sky was indeed turning gray.

"Hey, looks like you were right," Percy said, pointing towards the sky.

"Of course I was right. Why would you even think for a second that I would be wrong?"

Percy grinned, "You may be smart, but I bet that I can beat you in a race."

"Oh really?" she said, with a knowing smirk on her face.

"Definitely."

"Challenge accepted," she said as she shot off the blanket and raced across the beach.

"HEY! That's cheating!" Percy yelled as he started after her.

"It's not cheating when you didn't make any rules!" she yelled over her shoulder.

Percy smirked as he turned around, "Well here's a rule: finish line is the blanket!"

He skidded to a stop and started running as hard as he could towards the blanket.

"Oh come on!" she said, exasperated as she stopped herself and turned around.

When Percy got to the blanket he launched himself on top of it and yelled, "YAY! I WON!"

Annabeth kept running until she got close enough, and she jumped on to the blanket too. Right next to Percy.

He laughed and started playing with her hair as he leaned in for a kiss.

"Uh uh. No way," Annabeth said as she leaned away and stood up.

"Whyyyyy," Percy asked doing his best puppy dog eyes.

"Boys who cheat don't get kisses," she said while shaking her head and folding her arms.

Percy then got a devilish look in his eyes as he slowly stood up with his back to the water and said, "Well, girls who cheat get wet."

"No Percy, don't you dare! You do NOT want to get me wet!" she said as she backed away from him, towards the grass.

"Oh, but I do," he said with one last satanic look in his eyes as he brought his hands forward and threw water on her.

Annabeth stood there, soaked as she spit out, "I'm going to get you for that."

"Is that so?" Percy asked while sporting a smug smirk on his face.

"Yup," she said as she leaned down and picked up some of the dirt Percy got wet and threw the mud at his chest.

It hit him with a splat and he stood there shocked as he stated, "Oh it is _on."_

He then proceeded to run over to where Annabeth was and grab some mud as well.

SPLAT!

Annabeth was hit in the stomach.

They both grabbed as much mud as they could and continued to pelt each other, both squealing with laughter.

/

Later, after dinner, the pair were cuddling together, watching the flames of the campfire, when they started to feel sprinkles coming down from the sky that had now turned gray.

"Looks like you were right, Wise Girl, it's starting to rain" Percy said as he watched people start to put their hoods up.

Lucky for him, he couldn't get wet, so he didn't have to put his hood up.

"Again, why are you acting surprised?" Annabeth said with a grin on her face.

Percy shrugged and he said smugly, "So tell me, how does it feel to be wet? 'Cause I'm feeling pretty dry over here."

"It sucks," Annabeth said shivering.

People started running back inside of their respectable cabins, grumbling how the campfire was now ruined.

"Jeez, look at all this people, running inside because of a little rain," Percy said, shaking his head.

"I don't know, it's pretty cold. Not like you would know though," Annabeth said as she glanced and smirked at him.

"I bet it's not that bad, you're just probably being a baby," he said triumphantly.

"Well if it's not that bad, then why don't you let yourself get wet then? Hmm?" she asked raising her eyebrows.

"Fine! I will!" he said as he willed the water to come on him.

His immediate thought was, _oh, cold. Oh man this is really cold._

"Okay, it's pretty cold." he said out loud.

"I know," she said as she wrapped her arms around him, burying her face in his hood.

Just then, Percy had a crazy thought pop into his head as he stood up, he said, "Do you wanna dance?"

Annabeth stared at him in confusion. Then she laughed and got up, "Sure Seaweed Brain. Leave it to you to want to dance in the rain."

Percy smirked and guided her away from the benches surrounding the now dead fire, as the rain started coming down harder and in sheets.

He spun her around in a circle and pulled her close, as they slow danced, silly danced, and even did the macarena, laughing the whole time.

/

Percy was awoken to the sound of someone banging on his cabin door at 7:30 in the morning.

Groaning he got up and opened the door to find Malcolm, one of Annabeth's siblings staring all googly eyes at him.

"Percy! Annabeth went for a jog at 6 and we got worried when she didn't come back at 7 when she usually does, so we all spread around camp and looked for her,"

he paused as he took in a big breath, "and we found her in the woods unconscious and she won't wake up!"

"Where is she now?" he asked looking stone-faced.

"The infirmary," Malcolm replied.

Percy didn't say another word as he rushed out of the cabin, not even bothering to close the door as he ran as fast as he could towards the infirmary.

* * *

 **Well, there it is, my first chapter. I hope you all enjoyed, and please, please, please, review!**


	2. Aftershock

**And Heeeerrrreeee's Chapter 2! Thank you for those who reviewed! Reviews are always appreciated!**

* * *

The Accident

Percy slammed the door to the infirmary open and saw Annabeth on a cot in the corner, with Chiron and Will standing next to her, talking in hushed tones.

That is until, Percy almost ripped the door off its' hinges.

"Ah, Percy. Yes, we've been expecting you," Chiron said, his voice soft and full with feeling.

"What happened? How long has she been like this? When will she wake up? She's perfectly healthy, right?" Percy rambled, while rushing over to Annabeth.

Will, looking overwhelmed by Percy's questions, answered, "Well, some of her siblings noticed she was gone on her run for a while, so they searched for her and found her like this," he said while gesturing towards Annabeth's "sleeping" form.

"She's-she's not-I mean, she couldn't be..." Percy said while staring wide eyes at her.

"No, no, she's not dead, I can assure you that," Will said reassuringly.

"Oh thank god," Percy said immediately dropping to his knees in front of Annabeth and stroking her hair.

"But, she is in a coma, and we can't figure out what put her in this coma in the first place," Will said scratching her head.

"How long do you think she'll be in a coma?" Percy asked, his eyes never leaving Annabeth's face.

"Honestly... I have no idea. Comas are hard to judge. Only time will tell."

"I'm terribly sorry Percy," Chiron said kindly, and started to leave, "Will, I think that we should give him some alone time."

"Yes, of course," Will said, rushing to the door. When he was standing in the frame he called, "Percy, I'm terribly sorry I can't do anything more to help."

"You did your best, Will. Don't take blame for it. You have only helped," Percy said, glancing at the worried Will.

Will nodded and quietly left the infirmary.

The rest of the day was a blur to Percy. He barely remembers somebody, Will and Nico he thinks, bringing him food for his meals, and sitting with him for a while.

He didn't leave Annabeth's side for the whole day. He didn't say a word after the conversation that took place that morning.

All he could think about was how this was wrong and unjustified.

He stayed there all night. Never falling asleep.

/

The next day started about the same as the last.

Malcolm and some of Annabeth's other siblings came and brought Percy breakfast while staying a few minutes for Annabeth.

Will had told Percy that someone had to be with Annabeth at all times, as she could wake up at anytime. Percy usually was the one there with her.

Percy didn't understand why any of this was okay. He wanted to know why the gods were probably up there, in the Throne Room, laughing and toasting each other with wine, when Annabeth Chase was in a coma! How could anyone even think about anything else, when the most perfect girl in the world was in a seemingly endless sleep?

At least he could not think of anything else. Not when the love of his life was lying there in front of him, barely breathing.

Sometimes, he would half expect her to pop up and yell, "BOO!" and laugh her head off saying how she totally fooled everyone, and he was crying like a baby for no reason.

/

At about three in the afternoon, Percy heard voices and fast footsteps running up the stairs of the Infirmary.

"Where is she?" he heard.

"Over there."

Then Piper McLean dropped onto her knees next to Percy.

"Oh god," she said.

Then Percy felt a hand on his shoulder and Jason Grace knelt on Percy's other side and said, "Hey man. We just got back from Camp Jupiter. Clarisse told us what happened. Are you alright."

Percy honestly thought that he was holding himself together pretty well. He hadn't started crying yet that day, so that was a plus.

But as he opened his mouth to reply, he couldn't handle it. Everything came rushing in and instead of saying that he was doing better than he was yesterday, he let out a cry and buried his head in his hands.

"Oh Percy," Piper said as she wrapped him in a big hug, "It's okay. Everything will be alright.

Jason continued to pat Percy's shoulder and rub his back awkwardly.

"She doesn't deserve this! I-I, just don'tunderstand!" Percy yelled.

"I don't either, Percy. But Annabeth's strong. I believe that she can fight through this. You've just got to trust her Percy. You've just got to believe that she will be alright."

/

Piper and Jason continued to stay with Percy throughout the day. Percy was grateful for that, because it gave him two shoulders to cry on.

The best part about having Jason there, was that he could imagine what it would be like to be in Percy's position.

Plus, Piper kept saying encouraging words to Percy about how Annabeth was going to be fine.

/

The next day flew by very fast.

Piper and Jason stayed with Percy and Annabeth whenever they could, but Jason had to teach sword fighting lessons in place of Percy, and Piper had to teach a knife wielding lesson in place of Annabeth.

Percy only left Annabeth's side a few times. Only to step outside of the infirmary and get some breath, because the infirmary walls started to look like they were closing in on him.

Piper brought him his breakfast and Jason and Nico brought him his lunch.

By dinner he was thinking that maybe he should get some time away from the infirmary, as he felt as if the walls were closing in on him.

He told Will about his planes, and he agreed that Percy should get his mind off the infirmary for a little while, and he agreed to stay there in Percy's place.

When Percy got to the mess hall, he immediately sat down at the Poseidon table and kept his head down.

When he got up to give some of his food to the Gods, he noticed almost everybody staring at him, but turned their eyes away from him when he met their gaze.

This just made him uncomfortable and slightly angry, as they were to cowardly to meet his gaze and tell him what they really think.

Percy found his feet making their way to the offering fire on their own. For his mind had its' full attention on the inside of the infirmary.

He got to the fire and dumped three-fourths of his food into the fire, saying, "Whatever God is listening, please hear me out. Annabeth's in a coma, and I just can't take it. I will do whatever I need to wake her up. Please, please, please, just let her wake up."

He watched the flames soar high as they ate most of his meal for him.

He got back to his table and just shuffled the rest of his food around. He hasn't been hungry in the last few days.

Just then, he heard someone running and shouting his name, "Percy! Percy! PERCY!"

He turned and saw Will running as hard as he could towards the mess hall.

Percy jumped up and ran over to meet him halfway between the mess hall and the infirmary.

"What is it? What's wrong? Is she up? Is she okay? Will! What happened?" Percy said impatiently while shaking Will's shoulders.

"She's... _gasp..._ up... but...," Will said while trying to catch his breath.

Percy didn't want to hear anything else, he just ran and thanked all of the Gods he could name.

Percy burst through the door and saw Annabeth sitting on her cot, staring at the floor.

"Annabeth?"

She looked up at him as he rushed to her and lifted her off her feet and leaned in to kiss her.

"Woah!" she said pushing him away and jumping down to the floor, "what do you think you're doing?!"

"I-... what?" Percy said looking confused.

"Look, I don't know who the heck you are, or who the heck you think you are, but nobody just runs up to me and tries to kiss me. EVER!" she said as she had a death glare in her eye.

"What are you talking about? It's me, Percy!" he said, starting to get worried. Again, he thought that she was just playing a game on him.

Just then, Will burst in to the room, holding his side, "Percy wait! She...won't remember you."

"Oh," he said looking at the two of them. Percy, with his eyes filled with confusion and worry, and Annabeth, with eyes filled with anger. "Looks like you already found out," he said grimly, watching Percy turn from confusion to depression.

* * *

 **There you go! Chapter 2! I will try to start posting every couple of days. Sorry if the characters seem a little OOC. I will get better! But I can only get better with reviews! So send me a review! Please and thank you!**


	3. Friends, for now

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated. I've been working on science fair and reading fan fiction, so I didn't have time. Here you are (imagine like a silver platter with one of those cool lids on it, and I am the waiter and I take it off and BOOM! There's chapter 3).**

* * *

"Wha-What do you mean she doesn't remember me," Percy said, his green eyes filled with emotion and pain.

"Dude, I lost my memory, are you thick or something?" Annabeth said, getting up from her seat on the cot and and took a sip of a cup of water she had next to her.

"I'm sorry Percy. I tried all the remedies I could. The best we can do now is to wait it out and see if it comes back on its' own. Maybe if she starts seeing the camp and all of her friends and siblings, it might come back. ( **A/N Sorry, but I don't know much about memory loss, and I really don't want to look it up and research it**.)

"So, sh-she doesn't remember anything? Nothing at all?" Percy asked, unable to stop glancing at Annabeth while she watched the conversation with her arms crossed.

"Yes, but I caught her up on a few things. She knows her name, and... well, that's actually it. She knows her name. After she woke up, I immediately went to get you, but she wouldn't let me leave until I told her her name, and I couldn't really get past her," Will said sheepishly.

"Right, so you," Annabeth said pointing at Percy, "stop looking at me like I'm some specimen you are examining, and you," she said pointing at Will, "where the heck am I?"

Percy flushed, embarrassed and looked away at the ground.

Will sighed and started rubbing his temples, "You are at Camp Half-Blood. This is a place for children of the Gods, because, yes, they are real. Like me, I am a son of Apollo. Percy here, is a son of Poseidon, and you are a daughter of Athena."

Annabeth was taking all this in with her face scrunched and her arms still crossed, "Why should I believe you? What if you are lying to me? How do I know?"

At this, Percy stuck his hand out to her cup of water, resting on the small table next to her cot, and made the water come out. Then, he shaped the water into her favorite animal, an owl.

Annabeth looked shocked and stated, "Okay, okay, I believe you. What can I do?"

As she said this, she stared at her hands in wonder and tried to move something with her mind.

"Well, um, you're really smart, and... you are a really good architect," Percy said, realizing that she never had any powers like him.

"That's it? How come this moron gets all the cool powers?" she asked Will, gesturing towards Percy.

"Actually that 'moron' is your boyfriend," Will said awkwardly.

Annabeth had a disgusted look on her face as she looked Percy over, "No, can't be. I couldn't have made such a stupid decision."

This made Percy shrink and avert his eyes from Annabeth's judging stare.

 _Is that what she's always thought about me?_ Percy wondered.

"Well, he did wait he with you the whole time you were in a coma," Will said pointedly, trying to make Annabeth grateful.

"I'm sure that was lovely for the both of us," she said, "now, I'm gonna go take a walk."

She then started walking down the two stairs in the front of the infirmary, "Look, I'm sorry that I don't remember you, and sorry if I, uh, hurt your feelings," she said turning around and looking at Percy, "but I think that we should just be, um, friends for now. Kay? Cool, see ya."

With that, she turned and walked away from him, as he stared at her in horror.

He slammed down to his knees on the floor, and he felt Will put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry man. I really am. If only I could have found a way to fix her memory," Will said, shaking his head.

"No. Will, don't-don't feel bad. It... it wasn't your fault," Percy said, with his head in his hands.

Will just sighed and took his hand off of Percy's shoulder, "It will get better, Percy. She will eventually remember. I'm almost positive."

"And what am I supposed to do until then? She's my rock, my other half, she's what makes me, me!" Percy shouted, looking at the ceiling.

"The only thing I can say, is that you're gonna have to live with just being her friend for now," Will said, shrugging.

Percy just closed his eyes and sighed.

"And, after you got her to trust her, you could try to win her over, like you did when she first started liking you."

"She didn't start liking me until I was here for four years!" Percy yelled, frustrated.

Will put his hands up in surrender and said, "Okay, dude. But, I think it's your only option."

"You're right, Will. I'm sorry for yelling at you, but what if she falls for someone else?"

"I-I really don't know Percy," Will said, feeling bad for him.

Percy just put his rubbed his face forcefully, stretching his features, and ran his fingers through his hair.

Then he got up and walked out of the infirmary without another word to Will, and walked the way he saw Annabeth go, towards the cabins.

/

Percy was glad he decided to check the cabins first, because Annabeth was here. Right in front of him, gawking at the Zeus cabin.

"Hey, Annabeth!" he yelled as he jogged over to her.

He ran up to her and saw that she had her mouth slightly open as she stared at the cabin.

She didn't move when he called her name so he said again, "Hey... um... Annabeth?"

Only when he waved his hand in front of her face, did she snap out of her trance and turn to face him.

"Oh, hi," she said absentmindedly as she turned back towards the cabin.

"Isn't this the most beautiful architecture you've ever seen?" she said in a dream state.

"Yeah it is pretty neat," he said awkwardly.

"Sorry, I forgot, what's your name again?" she asked.

This question felt like the knife that has been in his heart the past few days, was just twisted ruthlessly.

"Oh, um... I'm Percy, Percy Jackson," he said, depressed.

"Oh, yeah, right," she said dismissively.

Just then, Piper ran up from where she was watching Jason play basketball with some of the Ares kids, "Annabeth! You're up!"

She ran over and basically tackled Annabeth.

"Piper. Piper hang on," Percy said trying to pry her off.

"Okay, so what happened?! How could you just go and put yourself in a coma, making me worry sick about you! Come on Annie! Think about others when you decide to go into a three day sleep!" she said, ignoring him.

"Piper!" Percy yelled.

"What, Percy?! Jeez!" she yelled as she threw her hands up in the air.

"She-she doesn't remember you, Piper. She doesn't remember anything. Her memory's damaged," Percy said sadly.

"I-I... really?" she said as she first noticed how uncomfortable Annabeth was with Piper's tackle hug.

"Oh Gods."

Percy just nodded and put his head down.

"Well," Annabeth said, sticking out her hand, "I'm Annabeth Chase, so I was told. I'm guessing I'm supposed to know you?"

"Yes, yes you are!" Piper said, taking her hand gratefully, "I'm Piper McLean."

Annabeth smiled and all Percy could think about was why he she took Piper back so quickly, and not him.

Piper, who noticed the awkward glances Percy and Annabeth were giving each other, asked, "So, what does that mean for you two?"

"We, taking a break. We're friends though, right Percy?" Annabeth asked, way to cheerfully.

"Uh... yeah, definitely. Friends. Yup. That's what we are," Percy said dryly.

"Okayyyy, so I'm gonna go back over to the basketball courts, Percy, if you want to come play basketball, I think they need another player," she stated, turning away.

"Okay, I might come later," Percy said, eyes back on Annabeth. "So, do you want to see the cabin you live in?" he asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Ooh, yes, most definitely!"

Percy nodded and made a move to hold Annabeth's hand out of habit when she said, "Hey buddy. Friends, remember?"

He was blushing furiously and looking at the ground, embarrassed that he forgot about their predicament, "Sorry, I'm...I'm just so used to us being a thing that I forgot."

"It's okay, just try to remember, 'cause I don't people to get the wrong idea."

He nodded, still very embarrassed and didn't say another word as he lead her to Cabin 6.

"Wow. This is where I live?" she asked falling into another trance.

"Yup," Percy said, hands in his jean pockets.

"Look at the architecture! I'm disappointed that it's not better than Zeus's or Hera's though. But I guess you can't have Athena's cabin being better than the King and Queen of the Universe? Right?"

"Exactly," Percy said laughing a bit.

"Can I go in?" she asked, looking at him, as if she was a student asking a teacher to go to the bathroom.

"Of course, it's your cabin."

She rushed in and stared in wonder at all the books. "Which bed is mine?"

"This one," Percy said, pointing to the one closest to the door, "You're the counselor for the Athena cabin."

"I am?" she asked in wonder.

"Yup," he said, amused by how she was acting like a seven year old on Christmas.

"So how long have I been here, exactly?" she asked.

Percy reached over to grab her necklace and she jerked away from him. "Come on, I know it's not that hard to keep your hands to yourself," she said, irritated.

He blushed and said, "No, I was going to show you your camp necklace."

She looked down and saw that she indeed, had a necklace on, "Oh, sorry. I just kind of assumed."

"It's okay."

"So what are all these beads?" she asked, holding the necklace.

"Oh, each bead stands for another year you've lived and survived here at Camp Half-Blood."

"Oh, cool," she said, focusing her attention once more on the room around her.

"OH MY GOD!" she screamed as she jumped onto him.

"What, what is it?!" he yelled, not even startled by her sudden closeness.

"SPIDERRRR!"

"Oh. I get it now. It's okay, just let me go kill it. You wait here by the door," he said, making a move towards the spider.

This only caused her to hold onto him tighter, "No! There could be more!"

"Well, we could either go right now, and leave it here so its' here while you sleep, or I could just kill it now and get it out of the way," Percy said pointedly.

"Kill it. But put me down outside," she said pointing towards the door.

"Okay Wise Girl," he said as he set her down.

"What?" she asked, confused.

"Oh, sorry. That's... uh... what I used to call you. I-I won't do it anymore if it bothers you," he said, blushing.

"I guess that's okay. Did I used to call you something?"

"Actually, yes. Seaweed Brain."

"Probably because you act dumb and your a son of Poseidon," she said, shrugging her shoulders. "Now go kill that spider, Seaweed Brain! Or I'm not gonna sleep in there!"

* * *

 **Whew! Longest chapter so far! Sorry if Annabeth was a little OOC. She was pretty harsh towards Percy. Also, I don't know when exactly I want this story to take place, so I didn't mention how many beads Annabeth had on her necklace. Hope you enjoyed it! Please review!**


	4. The Tour

**Angelwings143- Thanks for reviewing and I promise that your questions will be answered soon ;D**

 **Chapter four my young fangirls and fanboys.**

* * *

After Percy showed Annabeth the cabins, she wanted to see the rest of the camp.

Of course, he obliged. He was never able to say no to Annabeth. He just wasn't mentally strong enough.

After the cabins he showed her almost everything else, except for the stables, strawberry fields, and the beach. She begged him to show her more, but it was 11 o-clock when they finished, and he had to teach a sword fighting class in the morning.

Many other people also came up to Annabeth, and they had the same awkward moment they had with Piper.

So, enough on that, let's get to where our heroes are now, shall we?

/

Percy was in the middle of teaching some new twelve year-olds how to knock away an enemy's sword, when someone screamed his name.

"PERCY!"

He glanced away from the student he was demonstrating with, and he knocked his sword out of his hand.

"Good one, James. Always use distraction as a tool," he said, trying not to show how annoyed he was that he just lost in a sword match to a twelve year-old.

Percy turned and saw Annabeth running up to where he was in the middle of a circle of twelve year-olds.

"Percy, come on! I just got done with my archery lesson with Chiron! I want to go see the stables now!" she whined.

"Not now, Annabeth. I'm teaching a class here, and it doesn't end for 15 more minutes," he said, quite annoyed.

"But wouldn't you do anything for me?" she asked, giving him puppy dog eyes.

"Of course I would, but this isn't that important and it doesn't have to be done right now, and I have to do this as a responsibility," he said, smiling inwardly at how professional he sounded.

"Oh, if it isn't that important, than I'll just go find someone else to show me around. There have been plenty of boys that say they are willing to give me tours of the place, now that we're broken up," she said satisfactory, as Percy paled.

"Who?" Percy asked very quietly.

"What?" Annabeth yelled, cupping her hands over her ear.

"Who!? Who wanted to give you a tour!?" Percy yelled, as he was getting very angry. Not at Annabeth, but at these other boys she's talking about.

"Ohhh, well this one dude Pollux did, Jake Mason, Travis, and Conner Stoll..." she said, listing them off on her fingers, "Probably others too, but I can't remember. Seems to be a problem for me lately."

Percy got felt himself start to get beyond mad and angry, so he forced himself to calm down. "Just give me 15 minutes, and I will take you."

"Fine! I'll just sit and watch then!"

Then Percy turned towards his class and found they had all been listening intently to their conversation.

As soon as he turned his attention towards them, they all shot their eyes somewhere else, to try to make it seem like they weren't eavesdropping.

"Alright, let's get cracking," he said clapping his hands to show emphasis.

/

"About time you finished!" Annabeth yelled at Percy while he was putting his sword, and all the extra ones, away.

"It was only fifteen minutes Wise Girl, calm down."

"Well it felt like an eternity!" she said.

"I'm sure it did," Percy said, finished with cleaning up, "Now, where to first?"

"Stables. I did a bit of asking around and found out they have pegasi! How exciting!" she squealed.

Percy laughed and said, "Alrighty then, follow me."

With that he started walking and Annabeth ran up behind him to catch up.

"So how many pegasi are there?" she asked, acting like a curious little kid.

"Thirty two," he said, smiling smugly, because now he was the one with all of the answers.

"Dang! That's a lot!"

"Yeah, I guess so."

"So, do you know that Nico guy?" she asked, slightly blushing and turning away.

"Yes, why?" Percy asked, intrigued.

"Well, I met him this morning and I'm just so fascinated! I really feel like there's some happiness in there, and he just needs someone to make it show! Plus... he's not terrible looking," she said, turning even redder.

"What!? You like Nico?!" Percy was angry, sad, and slightly amused. He also felt the strange need to find Nico and kill him. Weird, right?

"Yeah. I'm sorry for mentioning it, 'cause, you know, of our past, but it seems like you know everybody here, and I just had to know," she said, never meeting his eyes.

"Well... sorry to say this, but... Nico won't like you like that," Percy said, dismissing his anger and the urge to kill Nico, as well as his amusement, and letting his sadness take over.

"Hey, you jerk!" she said, punching his shoulder, and not lightly.

Percy rubbed his shoulder and scooted away from her. "Wait, wait, wait!" he said, as she was rearing up for another strike, "He only won't like you because he, uh, he sorta... well, he plays for the other team."

Annabeth stared at him for another second, the anger in her eyes slowly evaporating, and she started laughing, "Oh! That's okay, I didn't really like him that much, but now that I think about it, it was really obvious."

Percy decided to take the 'I didn't really like him that much' part as a good thing, and pushed his sadness away for the moment, and he started laughing as well.

"Yeah, I didn't find out until three years after I met him, but you're right, it was pretty obvious."

She just nodded and kept chuckling to herself, muttering how she was so stupid.

They walked the next couple of minutes in silence, until they finally reached their destination. The stables.

"Jeez, this is huge!" she said as she stared in marvel at the stables, which was three stories tall with an attic for storage.

"Yeah, I love it here," Percy said in a daze.

"How do they get the hors-pegasi, out of the two top stories?" she asked, pointing at the second and third floor.

"In the middle of each floor is a giant hole, and the roof opens, so they all go to the middle of their floor and fly up, or down. There's also a barn door for when they are used for riding lessons."

"Cool, can we go in?" she asked.

"Of course!" he said enthusiastically.

He pushed open the big, barn doors and walked inside, Annabeth following him. He shut the doors after them.

 _Hey, Boss! You haven't come to see me in a while! Where you been, man!?_ Percy heard Blackjack say.

 _Sorry, Annabeth was in a coma and lost her memory, and I've been with her._

 _Oh, sorry._ He said, as he came up to Percy and spread his wings out.

"Percy!" Annabeth yelled.

"Huh? Did you say something?" he asked, confused.

"Yes! Did you just decide not to listen to me anymore, or what?" she said, very sassy, with her arms crossed, and her foot tapping.

"No, I was just talking to Blackjack, and I guess I didn-"

"Wait, what? You can talk to pegasi?" she asked, cutting him off.

"Yeah, horses too."

"How come I can't do anything?" she asked, miffed.

"Sorry. Maybe you can like, talk to olives or something?" he said, laughing at his joke.

She shot him a death glare that shot him up pretty quick, and she started to walk around the stable, petting different pegasi.

 _Looks the same to me._ Blackjack said.

This time it was Percy shooting the glare at Blackjack.

 _Sorry, sorry._ Blackjack said in a way that made it sound like if he was human, he would be putting his hands up in surrender.

Percy smirked and followed Annabeth as she explored the stables eagerly.

/

"Wow. That was really cool," Annabeth said as they were walking away from the stables an hour later.

"Yeah, I like spending my time there, cleaning and talking to the pegasi."

"Yeah, that sounds really cool to be able to talk to pegasi," she said with a faraway look in her eyes.

Percy cleared his throat awkwardly, and asked, "So where to now, your Wiseness?"

"How about the strawberry fields?"

"Your wish is my command," he said, bowing and gesturing his hand towards the fields. "Ladies first."

"So go ahead," she stated, her grey eyes filled with humor.

"Ouch," Percy said as he started walking anyway.

It wasn't a far walk from the stables to the fields, considering they were almost right next to each other.

When they got there, Percy watched Annabeth take it all in. The blossoming strawberries, the satyrs in the fields, playing their tunes.

"You know, we have a friend who's a satyr. His name is Grover," she looked and him in surprise and wonder.

"Where is he now?" she asked, fascinated.

"He's with Juniper on a trip to Minneapolis, Minnesota."

"Who's Juniper?"

"His girlfriend," Percy responded.

"Oh. Honestly, this was cool, but, I don't know, I feel like I've already looked at it all, just by standing here," she stated, looking bored.

"Yeah, the fields aren't too exciting. Come on, let's go to the beach," Percy said, already starting to walk there. He also thought it was a great idea to leave, because he just saw Pollux walking in between the rows of strawberries, making them grow. He wanted to kill that guy too.

"Great idea," she said as she followed behind him.

It was starting to get late, as they had first started their tour at around seven thirty.

It was getting a pretty dark by the time they got there at 9 o'clock, so the stars were starting to show in the ink black sky.

"Wow, this is beautiful," Annabeth said as she stared at the ocean from the beach.

"Yeah," Percy said. _One of the two things beautiful here,_ thought, but didn't dare say.

He couldn't take his eyes off the spot that he had a picnic with her only four days ago. When she had loved him. He couldn't wait until her memory returned and he could hug her and kiss her freely again. Gods, he hoped that would be soon.

"Have you started to get any of your memories back?" he asked.

"Sadly, no," she answered, sounding depressed.

Percy sighed and said, "Hey, you wanna see something cool?"

"Sure," she said, almost immediately perking up.

Percy stuck his hand out towards the water and morphed it continuously until it looked like a flower, a water lily. He pulled it near them and tried to put it in Annabeth's hair.

"Percy I don't want to get wet," she said as she started backing up as the flower got closer.

"Don't worry, you won't," he replied, still dragging the flower.

He put it behind her ear, making sure she didn't get wet. Then he let it slowly fall apart, drip by drip, rolling across her face and down her arm until the droplets fell off her finger. The water streaks immediately disappeared from her face, arms, and hands.

"That was amazing," she said, wonder struck.

"So are you," Percy said, in a trance.

She sighed and said in a tired tone, "Percy-"

"Just listen to me for a second. You are my world, my everything. You're beautiful, wonderful, amazing, smart, funny, and so many other things I can't even begin to tell you them all, and I know this. But I need to make sure that you do. You didn't before, I helped you realize it, and now that you don't remember that, I'm sure that you believe you aren't amazing, beautiful, wonderful, smart, and funny. But, believe me Annabeth, because I know, you definitely are.

She stared at him with her eyes filled with so much emotion, "You have no idea how much I want to remember everything right now Percy, because, even though I don't remember, I think that is the best thing anyone has ever said to me. Much better than anything Pollux has said to me so far."

Percy wrapped her in a hug and chuckled. He didn't care if she would think that it wasn't right anymore, this hug was for him, an reward for starting to turn her back into his Annabeth. His Wise Girl. His and only his.

* * *

 **Well that got emotional, didn't it? I actually don't know if Percy can do that with his powers, but I thought it would be cool and romantic to add in ;p.**

 **Also, I have expressed my feelings about Annabeth not having any cool powers like Percy, Thalia, or basically anything else. I wish she had powers, though it might make her to powerful, 'cause she doesn't need powers to be a warrior.**


End file.
